Broken
by FoxdemonNightmare
Summary: The clouds poured over Japan as Ayame stands over Rikimaru's grave. She remembers all of the missions and looks at all of the pictures that they had together, after that fateful battle against Onikage.


Tears from the heavens fall to the earth as Ayame, the kunoichi under Godha's control stands at the grave site. She was taught that a shinobi's death in battle is the greatest glory that any ninja can obtain. Her eyes were void of emotion, not even a single tear was shed. Not even feeling the cold chill from the wind mixed with rain, she stood there, not even moving an inch. Thinking of all the times that they had, all of the missions, the joys, the sadness; they promised that they would never be separated. She slowly knelt down, touching the Ninjato that was placed underneath the tombstone. Slowly picking up, her hands started to tremble. Biting her lip, she started to bled as she held the blade. She just could not believe it, after all the years that have passed, she just could not believe that it happened.

"_Rikimaru! Where is that scroll you took from me!" She asked as as she looks at the older male shinobi. Rikimaru looked over at Ayame as he honestly did not know what she was talking. "What scroll that I took from you?" He asked as she glared at him. There were at least 10 different scrolls surrounding him, most of them were open. "You know what scroll you took from me!" She looked at him as she moved to his side. She looked around as she just dived onto his lap as he raised his hands over her. "Hey! What the hell!" He exclaimed as she opened up a scroll as he sat there, with her over him. "Ah HA! Here it is!" She grinned at him as she picks up a random scroll and opened it. He laughed at her as she read. _

As she held the Ninjato in her hand, she felt her knees buckle down on her as she fell to her knees. She held the sword to her chest, hugging it dearly. The tips of her fingers moved up and down the sheath of the blade, feeling every cut in the sheathe. Every battle, every wound that this sword has taken. Her mind was shattered, her heart was torn. Flooded with memories that she does not want to remember anymore.

_Standing on the sides, the parade was going on as Ayame and Rikimaru stood next to each other. Ayame worn a crimson kimono with cherry blossoms flowing down. Rikimaru smiled as he stood there in his regular clothing with Kiku sitting on his shoulder. They watched the party as they decided to walk to where the fireworks were going to float into the air. Moving to the grounds,Rikimaru placed Kiku on the ground as she looked at the two of them. "Rikimaru-nii, Ayame-nee! Over here! Over here!" Ayame and Rikimaru laughed as they followed Kiku and found a perfect spot to sit. The two older shinobi sat behind Kiku as she smiled. "Get ready Kiku-chan, the fireworks are going to start soon." Rikimaru said calmly as he laughed a bit as Ayame smiled as she watched kiku. "Well I hope my wish on the fireworks come true this time." She said to herself as she looks at Rikimaru as she blushed to herself. Rikimaru looked at Ayame as he wondered what was wrong. "Hey, something wrong?" He asked as he leaned over to her. She looked at him as her eyes locked onto his. The fireworks flew up into the air as everything was silent to the two of them. Ayame leaned in as she kissed Rikimaru. His eyes widened as he wasn't expecting this at all, but he didn't reject her. He kissed her back as he held it. Kiku's eyes were too focused on the fireworks in the sky as everyone besides Rikimaru and Ayame looked at the sky in amazement._

Sobbing to herself quietly, she just couldn't hold it. A horrible cry filled the crying sky as the pain was too much to bear by herself. She felt alone, as no one could ever take his spot, no matter who they are. She felt that this was her fault, she had a chance to stop him, but couldn't. He was determined to beat that demon who in the end, took his life as he also lost his.

_The clouds spiraled around the castle tower as Rikimaru and Ayame confronted Onikage. This was going to be the final battle between these shinobi. Unsheathing his Ninjato, Rikimaru's eyes caught Onikage's gaze as the killing intent between the two fought for dominance. With a slight look over, she smirked over at Rikimaru. She could tell easily that he was prepared for this battle and they were going to do this together. "Ayame" Rikimaru's voice was calm, yet had a spit of venom as she kept her eyes on Onikage, making sure that he doesn't do a sneak attack. "Yeah, Rikimaru?" She replied back as she twirled her twin kodachis. "I'm Sorry" He appeared in front of her as her eyes widened. Her stomach turned as she dropped her weapons as she stumbled. Her eyes going blurry as she looked up at Rikimaru as he looks at her and turns to face Onikage. "Ri-Riki...maru" She collapsed as Rikimaru looked back at her as he turned his gaze back to Onikage. "Allow us to finish this...once and for all" Onikage smirked as he and Rikimaru dashed towards each other. Slowly starting to stir, a small groan could be heard as Ayame tried to push herself up. She felt sick from the punch Rikimaru gave her to her gut. Coughing a bit, she looked at as her widened from the sight she had to watch. Rikimaru and Onikage, piercing through each others heart. Blood spilled from Rikimaru's mouth as Onikage pulled his arm from Rikimaru's chest. His eyes blurred for a second before his death came to him. Rikimaru, with the last of his strength, torn his blade out of Onikage's heart. The two bodies hit the shingles as they slowly started to slide from the top of the castle and going to hit the ground. Ayame's eyes widened as a sudden burst of strength appeared as she leaped forward, catching Rikimaru's hand and held his body from falling off the castle. Her muscles bulged as she pulled the dead weight of Rikimaru's body up to stable level as she held his lifeless body to her chest._

Her cries slowly ended as she knew that he didn't want him to see her crying. Standing up, she wiped the tears from her eyes, which were already mixed with the water. She looked up at the pouring sky as the rain softened into a drizzle. She put her hand on her stomach as she looked at the grave. Its only been a week since his passing from this world as a true shinobi. Her depressed look suddenly became a half smile. Something inside of her told her that she now has something to remember him by and continue the Azuma clan.


End file.
